


Lead Us Not Into Temptation

by sinfulwritings



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwritings/pseuds/sinfulwritings
Summary: In which Peter Parker is heavily attracted to a certain religious boy named Tony Stark. He knew he shouldn't and that he should push the attraction he feels away but it gets harder to do so when the two start spending time together. Soon enough, Peter realized that Tony's innocence and naivety could either make him or break him.God does work hard. But the Devil works harder.





	Lead Us Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Starker fic series so I hope I won't disappoint y'all. This prompt is from @ snowydisco on Tumblr. Please enjoy and leave feedbacks if you it will be deeply appreciated. Thank you, lovelies!
> 
> P.S. if you're an anti and you stumbled upon this, kindly do us both a favor and exit this page if you'll just give me shit for it. Thank you.

Peter should've stayed away.   
  
He knew it wouldn't work anyways and he knew the guy didn't seem the type that would give in just like that not when Peter knew who he was.   
  
But he couldn't help it. It's not his fault Tony fucking Stark was over here looking all pretty and innocent. It's not his fault the guy didn't know how fuckable he was.   
  
It's been quite a few years since Peter had moved into the town of Queens and during those years he had heard about the Stark's and their reputation around town. And no, it wasn't that kind of reputation.   
  
You see, Howard Stark is a respectable pastor at the local church but behind doors, he's a strict father to his one and only son, Tony. Going as far as to make sure Tony would stay pure and be a good servant to God.   
  
Peter remembers how Bucky once told him that Tony never once had a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter. He remembers how Buck chuckled and said, _"I don't even think he masturbates!"_  
  
As respectable Howard Stark is, he's not exactly a man anyone should cross and that's one of the things Bucky had warned Peter about.   
  
But Peter, he was fucking stubborn.   
  
He hadn't really worked up the courage to actually be friends with Tony. Yeah, they'd greet each other here and there. Make small talk but to actually get to know each other and hang out? Not really. Tony's all cooped up at home and only went out when he needs to. Peter felt sorry for the guy since he's still young and yet his youth is being wasted away.   
  
But on one fateful day at the local library, Parker Luck seemed to be on his side.   
  
"Hey, Pete." Someone whispered beside him causing his hairs to stand up.   
  
Peter snapped his head to see who it was and his eyes widened in surprise for a bit to see Tony smiling down before taking a seat beside him.   
  
"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" Tony asked, his voice soft and hushed as Peter shook his head vigorously.   
  
"N-No, no, not at all." Peter sputtered and cleared his throat, "Nice to see you going out and about. What brings you here?"   
  
Tony chuckled and Peter couldn't miss his flushed cheeks as he turned back down to his book and opened it to a particular page.   
  
"I'm just here to do homework then I'll be on my way to pick up some groceries. Dad wouldn't be too happy if I just lock myself down my workshop." Peter watched as Tony flipped the pages as his fingers traced the book.   
  
He bit his lip absentmindedly.   
  
Peter couldn't help but think how pretty Tony's hands look. All calloused and veiny but still looked soft to the touch. He had heard Tony's love at tinkering with stuff and there were times that he would see the older male have oil smeared on his pale cheeks.   
  
Oh what Peter would give to see how Tony works at his workshop. All sweaty and greased up.   
  
He was snapped back into reality when he saw Tony snapping his fingers in front of his face. Peter shook his head a bit and turned his attention back to the chuckling male.   
  
"You were slipping out, was I that boring?" Tony grinned, teasing the distracted boy as Peter smiled at him sheepishly and shook his head while he rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"Not at all, Tony. I'm sorry I just... I got a little distracted." Peter gave him a reassuring smile as Tony nodded.   
  
"I can tell. You've been staring at me for a few seconds I thought I had something on my face." Tony flipped his notebook open before grabbing his pencil and started to jot down notes, "I was trying to invite you to our church this Sunday but I figured you wouldn't be interested."   
  
"Well, I don't exactly believe in God per say. I like to think science has an explanation for that. To see is to believe, I guess." Peter replied and tried his best to focus back on his work while stealing glances at the Adonis beside him, "No offense though. That doesn't mean I'm disrespecting your religion and beliefs, of course."   
  
"No, it's okay, don't worry." Tony reassured him, "I just thought it'd be nice to introduce someone new to our church and I thought you'd be interested. I wouldn't force you at all if you don't want to come. It can get a little boring at times."   
  
Peter felt bad now.   
  
He knew Tony didn't really have many friends because of his sheltered lifestyle. As a matter of fact, Tony was constantly teased by his peers back in high school according to Bucky. Poor kid never finished the day without people throwing insults at him and dickhead jocks trying to push him inside the lockers.   
  
"There's no harm in trying something new though." Peter spoke up, "I mean, it's been a while since I've been to church. Last time I was there I was around six years old and that was before my parents died. Maybe I can give it a try."   
  
"Are you sure, Pete? You really don't have to if you don't want to, it's okay." Tony bit his bottom lip and Peter almost cursed at him for doing so.   
  
God, does he want to be the one to bite those rosy lips of his.   
  
Peter broke out of his thoughts before it gave him a problem as he shook his head and reached over to pat Tony's shoulder.   
  
"It's okay, Tony. I wouldn't be saying that if I were unwilling. The mass starts at 8 AM, right?" Tony couldn't help but smile as he nodded to Peter's question.   
  
The smile on Tony's face caused a warm feeling inside Peter's chest. He then realized how important this must be to Tony. Peter made sure he made a mental note to clear any plans he might have this Sunday as it's already reserved.   
  
Later that night, Peter made the wrong choice of opening his bedroom curtains at a wrong time. Now here he was, secretly watching his neighbor getting ready for bed. And that neighbor just so happens to be a certain boy he was with at the library earlier.   
  
Tony went inside his room all fresh and clean from having a shower. He had a long yet productive day and he feels quite proud of himself for it.   
  
He dried his hair off one last time before putting it in the laundry basket that he has in his room. He's currently wearing a white wife beater along with plaid pajama pants to bed.   
  
Peter gulped at the sight as he watched Tony pick up his comb and began to brush his dark, slightly damp hair back. Peter knew he should close his curtains and stop being a peeping Tom to his neighbor but he couldn't stop.   
  
Tony really does look like a fucking Adonis. Much to the older guy's knowledge, a lot of people find him attractive but refuse to make a move because despite his looks, they didn't want to be with a "bible banging" man.   
  
Peter's breath hitched as he watched Tony stretching his limbs and flexing his arms a bit. He could perfectly see how defined his biceps are at this angle and the fact that Tony's wearing a wife beater makes it all better.   
  
"Fuck..." Peter cursed underneath his breath as he saw Tony's face contort in a sinful expression a he stretched. Eyes closed, brows furrowed and lips parted open.   
  
"What a fucking tease." Peter grit out as he felt his pants getting tight. Looking down, he wasn't surprised to see a bulge forming in his own pajama pants.   
  
The teen saw Tony walking to the window and he quickly looked away and pretended to organize some of the books on his desk to act natural.   
  
When he lifted his head up, Tony's eyes fell on him as he stood there for a moment. Peter let out a sigh of relief as Tony proceeded to smile and wave at him before closing his own bedroom curtain. Soon enough, he could see the a silhouette of the older male kneeling down on the edge of his bed, hands clasped together and praying before bed.   
  
The image of Tony kneeling was sending all sorts of images in Peter's head that he was sure he wouldn't be able to get rid of just by taking another cold shower.   
  
So he stood up, closed the curtains and turned off his lights. He wasn't bothered by the dark, he loved it even. After turning on the lamp on his bedside table, Peter walked over his door and made sure it was locked before he slipped out of his clothes, his already hardened cock springing free.   
  
"Fuck, Tony, look at what you did..." Peter hissed and wrapped his hand around the throbbing length and stroked it a bit as he smeared some of his leaking pre-cum all over the sensitive tip that caused a whimper to escape his lips.   
  
Peter shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be lusting after someone like this. Not when they're so naive and innocent but he be damned. Peter couldn't help himself.   
  
As he climbed onto his bed, Peter reached over to bring out a bottle of lubricant from his nightstand and proceeded to squirt some onto his throbbing cock, smearing it so it'd make him slick enough to slip inside his trusty fleshlight.   
  
Peter's an experimental boy. Thus why he has a certain drawer where he keeps all this toys. Dildos, vibrators and fleshlights alike. Some of them he bought for himself while some were a gift from Bucky and Harry. He'd love to use the sybian machine that Bucky gave to him as a present but he didn't want to wake up Aunt May.   
  
The machine always manages to make him scream so loud and it vibrates quite loudly. He only uses it whenever she's away.   
  
But Peter doesn't feel like stuffing something up his tight little ass for tonight. He wants to be the one stuffing his cock inside something tight, warm and slick.   
  
So he didn't waste time to pull out one of his transparent fleshlights. A groan escaped his lips in anticipation as he felt his cock throbbing even more that he couldn't help but rut against his pillow and fuck did it feel so good.   
  
Peter smeared some lubricant at the entrance and even moreso around his greedy hole. He knows soon enough that he'd be teasing that anyways. He loves the feeling of being filled.   
  
As he laid back down on his bed, Peter propped himself against the headboard and watched as he pushed the fleshlight on top of his awaiting cock. The feeling of being surround by slick, velvet walls caused him to whine in pleasure.   
  
"Oh, Tony, fuck.." He whimpered and pushed it down more until he was balls deep inside his toy, "Oh God, baby, you're so fucking tight. Holy shit..."   
  
Peter's pace was slow at first, he wanted to build it up but as time passed by, he began to thrust himself up inside the slick fleshlight, the sounds of his sloppy thrusts mixed with his mewls filled the silent room and he only hopes Aunt May won't hear him. Thank fuck she was a heavy sleeper.   
  
"Oh, baby, just like that. Fuck, ride me just like that, Tony... you're so fucking good for me." Peter threw his head back as he stroked his needy cock with his fleshlight.   
  
It felt too good but Peter wanted more.  
  
Soon enough, Peter got on his knees and propped up two pillows on top of each other and placed the fleshlight in between. Grabbing his cock, he slapped it against the entrance before pushing it back in.   
  
"Need to fuck you, baby, need to show you how much I want you." Peter grunted as he began to move his hips, thrusting hard and fast against the toy. He looked down and watched how good his length looked going in and out and he only wished it was the real deal.   
  
He wished he was fucking Tony's perky ass instead of a silicone toy.   
  
"Yeah, that feel good, Tony? You like that, don't you? You like it when Daddy uses your fucking ass like this?" He groaned, "You're practically swallowing me in, baby. Want Daddy to cum so badly now, don't ya?"   
  
Peter closed his eyes and began to envision Tony's disheveled look. Bright amber eyes looking up at him, brows furrowed and lips parted open as moans escapes the older guy's mouth.   
  
_"Ah, Peter! Daddy, please don't stop, don't fucking stop!"_ Tony would whine.   
  
"Oh, fuck baby, no. Daddy won't stop, daddy won't stop, Tony." Peter whimpered and kept his thrusts consistent, "Take it. Take Daddy's fucking cock."   
  
_"Can't hold it in, need to-- ah, shit! Need to cum, Petey, please..."_ Tony would plead, his eyes brimming with tears and Peter imagined the boy would cry because of pleasure.   
  
Fuck, the thought of Tony crying because of how good Peter makes him feel is enough for his balls to tighten and Peter cursed.   
  
He was getting close.   
  
"Yeah, baby boy? You wanna fucking cum? Do it. Do it, Tony. Cum with Daddy, come on." Peter lied back down on his bed and spread his legs open. Reaching down, he started to tease his tight hole as he pushed a finger inside.   
  
"Oh shit, Tony! Yes, baby, play with Daddy's hole while you ride him--fuck!" Peter moaned loudly and he had to bite his bottom lip hard to keep himself from screaming, "Tony, fuck, you're gonna make me cum so hard inside of you, oh my God.."   
  
Peter thrusted upwards inside the fleshlight, images of Tony bouncing up and down on his cock while he stroked his own in a fast pace flashed before his eyes causing him to push one more finger inside his hole.   
  
"Tony, I-- I can't anymore, baby, Daddy's gonna cum! Holy fuck, I'm gonna--" Peter's words got cut off as he felt his body spazzming, he forced his eyes to open as he wanted to watch himself filling up the fleshlight with his milky white cum. He only wished he was filling up Tony's ass instead.  
  
Peter imagined Tony mewling in pleasure as he came. He envisioned the older male shooting his own cum on Peter's chest. Maybe spurting some on his face.   
  
"Oh God, baby boy, damn it!" He hissed and with one final thrust, he collapsed on his bed and breathed heavily.   
  
Peter wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead as he took the time to gather his thoughts back together and regain his composure.   
  
"You'll be the death of me, Stark." He says to himself.   
  
Once Peter was done cleaning himself up and the toy that he used, he put everything away, cleaned his bed and made his way back where he lied down and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
Somehow, he found himself getting excited for Sunday. Somehow, he was kind of planning on how to ask Tony to hang out. And maybe just maybe... Tony would say yes.   
  
No harm in trying, right?   
  



End file.
